Wagers (Clash of the Titans)
Superman *''"Surrender while you can."'' -Superman *''"You can't beat me."'' -Superman *''"This has gone on long enough!"'' -Superman *''"You don't stand a chance, Bruce."'' -Superman **''"Remember what happened last time you said that?"'' -Batman *''"I don't want to hurt you, Kal."'' -Wonder Woman **''"Feeling's mutual. But I'm winning this."'' -Superman *''"You're not fast enough, Barry!"'' -Superman **''"History says otherwise."'' -Flash *''"You don't deserve that ring!"'' -Superman **''"I deserve it more than you!"'' -Green Lantern *''"It's over, Arthur!"'' -Superman **''"Yes, you lost."'' -Aquaman *''"Don't do this, J'onn!"'' -Superman **''"I do not wish to, but it must be done."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"What makes you think you'll win this time?"'' -Superman **''"I could ask you the same thing!"'' -Lex Luthor *''"I am more powerful than you!"'' -Black Adam **''"Wanna test that theory?"'' -Superman *''"The Main Man's finally taking you down!"'' -Lobo **''"I've heard that before, Lobo!"'' -Superman *''"You won't have the Earth! Not while I'm alive!"'' -Superman **''"I can change that."'' -Darkseid *''"You're not the strongest Kryptonian!"'' -Power Girl **''"Are you sure about that?"'' -Superman Batman *''"You're afraid."'' -Batman *''"You know you can't win."'' -Batman *''"I've already deduced 30 ways to defeat you."'' -Batman *''"You're just a weak man, Bruce."'' -Wonder Woman **''"You're just an arrogant woman, Diana."'' -Batman *''"Speed won't save you this time!"'' -Batman **''"And that stupid voice won't save you, either!"'' -Flash *''"You're too stupid to realize you've lost!"'' -Batman **''"You actually thought that was a good insult?"'' -Green Lantern *''"It's time to settle this!"'' -Aquaman **''"Couldn't agree more."'' -Batman *''"Give up, Victor."'' -Batman **''"Take your own advice."'' -Cyborg *''"This is hopeless, Bruce."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"Want me to get out the matches?"'' -Batman *''"You've improved."'' -Batman **''"I'll take that as a complement."'' -Zatanna *''"Try not to miss this time."'' -Batman **''"I'm aiming for your eyes."'' -Green Arrow *''"Like father, like son, huh?"'' -Red Hood **''"Shut up and fight, Jason."'' -Batman *''"Just like old times!"'' -Joker **''"I hate old times."'' -Batman *''"I'm taking you out, Ivy."'' -Batman **''"Not this time, Batman!"'' -Poison Ivy *''"I will feast on your bones!"'' -Killer Croc **''"Good luck, trying."'' -Batman *''"I do not wish to do this, lover."'' -Talia al Ghul **''"You'll get over it."'' -Batman *''"You're grounded."'' -Batman **''"And you're pounded."'' -Hawkman Wonder Woman *''"For Themyscira!"'' -Wonder Woman *''"You can't defeat a goddess!"'' -Wonder Woman *''"This is over."'' -Wonder Woman *''"You've still got it, Diana."'' -Flash **''"But you're slacking off."'' -Wonder Woman *''"Arrogant bastard."'' -Wonder Woman **''"I know you want me."'' -Green Lantern *''"You're no Poseidon!"'' -Wonder Woman **''"I'm better than him!"'' -Aquaman *''"Cease this madness, Diana."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"I will once I've won."'' -Wonder Woman *''"My magic outranks yours!"'' -Wonder Woman **''"Not even in your dreams."'' -Zatanna *''"The Gods favor me!"'' -Black Adam **''"Don't flatter yourself, Adam."'' -Wonder Woman *''"You could have been a good hero."'' -Wonder Woman **''"I could never defend polluting men."'' -Poison Ivy *''"Any chance you'll give up and let me go free?"'' -Black Spider **''"Not on your life."'' -Wonder Woman *''"I bet you'll taste good!"'' -Killer Croc **''"Too bad you'll never find out."'' -Wonder Woman *''"Why are you doing this, Cheetah?"'' -Wonder Woman **''"To kill you. Why else?"'' -Cheetah *''"I use to look up to you!"'' -Power Girl **''"I'm a better role model than Superman!"'' -Wonder Woman *''"Inferior human."'' -Gorilla Grodd **''"I am an Amazon!"'' -Wonder Woman Flash *''"This'll be done quickly!"'' -Flash *''"Save your breath before I knock it out of you."'' -Flash *''"Don't blink or it'll be over."'' -Flash *''"We'll still be friends after this, right?"'' -Flash **''"Definitely. How about some drinks?"'' -Green Lantern *''"Maybe if you slowed down you might have a chance."'' -Aquaman **''"Maybe if you shut up I'll beat you quicker."'' -Flash *''"You should know violence isn't the answer."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"You think I wanna do this?"'' -Flash *''"You're pretty quick."'' -Flash **''"Coming from you that means a lot."'' -Black Spider *''"I'll keep your frozen corpse as a trophy."'' -Captain Cold **''"That is beyond disturbing, Frosty."'' -Flash *''"You're speed is equal to mine."'' -Amazo **''"We'll see about that."'' -Flash *''"Today I finally kill you!"'' -Gorilla Grodd **''"Wasn't that supposed to be the last time we fought?"'' -Flash Green Lantern *''"Beware my power!"'' -Green Lantern *''"You don't stand a chance!"'' -Green Lantern *''"Well this has been fun."'' -Green Lantern *''"Don't do this, Victor!"'' -Green Lantern **''"Too late for that."'' -Cyborg *''"There is no reasoning with you."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"Many have tried."'' -Green Lantern *''"Come on, Ollie. Impress me."'' -Green Lantern **''"Here goes nothing."'' -Green Arrow *''"I'm taking you in!"'' -Green Lantern **''"Prisons can't hold me!"'' -Lobo *''"I'm taking you apart!"'' -Green Lantern **''"Not if I do it first."'' -Amazo Aquaman *''"Poseidon give me power!"'' -Aquaman *''"You stand no chance!"'' -Aquaman *''"I have the power of Atlantis"'' *''"All it takes is a little water."'' -Aquaman **''"Please, you think I wouldn't prepare for this?"'' -Cyborg *''"I thought you were about peace!"'' -Aquaman **''"I am, but I know you love your violence."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"You're just as foolish as Batman."'' -Aquaman **''"Compare us again and I'll shoot your cock."'' -Red Hood *''"Well aren't you handsome."'' -Poison Ivy **''"You're not the first maiden to notice that."'' -Aquaman *''"You're nothing but a rip-off."'' -Aquaman **''"I'll rip off your neck!"'' -Killer Croc *''"I'll freeze your damned oceans!"'' -Captain Cold **''"You know ice is still water, right?"'' -Aquaman *''"Water cannot harm me."'' -Amazo **''"Wasn't planning on using water."'' -Aquaman *''"Let's see you fly with soaked wings."'' -Aquaman **''"Let's see you breathe up in the clouds."'' -Hawkman Cyborg *''"I'll bust you up!"'' -Cyborg *''"I could keep this up all day!"'' -Cyborg *''"Let's hurry this up!"'' -Cyborg *''"You're definitely not the best Robin."'' -Cyborg **''"Keep your love for Dick to yourself."'' -Red Hood *''"My armor is better than yours."'' -Lex Luthor **''"We've been over this. It's not."'' -Cyborg *''"I've almost hacked your mainframe."'' -Cyborg **''"I blocked you out before this even started."'' -Amazo Martian Manhunter *''"This is not the way."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"If you insist, I will fight."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"Petty insults are beneath me."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"Dinah, shut your mouth."'' -Martian Manhunter **''"Don't want me catching flies?"'' -Black Canary *''"I will light your corpse on fire!"'' -Black Adam **''"You're destructive nature will betray you."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"The Main Man's the best alien there is!"'' -Lobo **''"Alien is not a very specific term."'' -Martian Manhunter *''"I will have Mars!"'' -Darkseid **''"Don't touch my home, monster!"'' -Martian Manhunter Zatanna *''"Pu evig!"'' -Zatanna *''"I'll put a spell on you!"'' -Zatanna *''"Abracadabra. I win."'' -Zatanna *''"Wanna see a magic trick?"'' -Joker **''"You're pathetic."'' -Zatanna *''"Petty spells are not true magic."'' -Black Adam **''"Sorry you're ugly face was distracting me."'' -Zatanna *''"You're pretty hot. Wanna go out later?"'' -Black Spider **''"Show me what's under the mask and we'll see."'' -Zatanna *''"You're almost as annoying as Wonder Woman!"'' -Cheetah **''"I can't tell if that's good or bad."'' -Zatanna *''"You're youth is beautiful."'' -Talia al Ghul **''"Usually it's the boys that say that."'' -Zatanna Green Arrow *''"He shoots he scores!"'' -Green Arrow *''"Let's do this, loser!"'' -Green Arrow *''"I'm almost breaking a sweat."'' -Green Arrow *''"Bullets trump arrows."'' -Red Hood **''"Experience trumps cockiness."'' -Green Arrow *''"That time of the month?"'' -Green Arrow **''"Shut up, Ollie."'' -Black Canary *''"Am I turning you on?"'' -Harley Quinn **''"A little bit, yeah."'' -Green Arrow *''"I've got nothing against archers. Yet."'' -Black Spider **''"Everybody hates spiders."'' -Green Arrow *''"You're getting old."'' -Talia al Ghul **''"You're one to talk, grandma."'' -Green Arrow *''"You seem like the villain in a bad sci-fi movie."'' -Green Arrow **''"Say that again with no limbs, human!"'' -Gorilla Grodd Red Hood *''"I'm too awesome for you."'' -Red Hood *''"I'll let you choose how I kill you."'' -Red Hood *''"You're not worth my time."'' -Red Hood *''"Ever considered leaving Arrow?"'' -Red Hood **''"A couple times. But never for you."'' -Black Canary *''"Do I get to kill you twice?"'' -Joker **''"Sorry to disappoint you, psycho."'' -Red Hood *''"You're hot, but I'm gonna have to kill you."'' -Red Hood **''"Don't take your anger on Mr. J out on me!"'' -Harley Quinn *''"You seem angrier than usual."'' -Killer Croc **''"I'm holding a grudge."'' -Red Hood *''"Don't even bother opening your mouth."'' -Power Girl **''"Fair enough, toots."'' -Red Hood Black Canary *''"You make me want to scream!"'' -Black Canary *''"I'm better and hotter."'' -Black Canary *''"You are so asking to go deaf!"'' -Black Canary *''"Oh shut up!"'' -Harley Quinn **''"Try and make me. See what happens."'' -Black Canary *''"I thought we were friends, Ivy!"'' -Black Canary **''"That wasn't really working out for me."'' -Poison Ivy *''"You doing anything after this?"'' -Black Spider **''"Yeah. Escorting you to prison."'' -Black Canary *''"Try and scream with a slit throat."'' -Cheetah **''"You remind me of my cat when I was a kid."'' -Black Canary *''"You could use some training."'' -Black Canary **''"If you're willing to teach."'' -Hawkman Joker *''"Let's put a smile on that face!"'' -Joker *''"I feel like I'm the only one having fun."'' -Joker *''"Would you prefer being eaten by hyenas or piranhas?"'' -Joker *''"This counts as quality time."'' -Joker **''"If you say so, puddin'!"'' -Harley Quinn *''"I'll rip you out of that armor!"'' -Joker **''"I was expecting a bald joke."'' -Lex Luthor *''"You will burn in hell, clown!"'' -Black Adam **''"Maybe we can be neighbors!"'' -Joker *''"You sick bastard!"'' -Poison Ivy **''"If you love me, just tell me."'' -Joker *''"You're just an annoying pest."'' -Lobo **''"That's coming from you?"'' -Joker *''"Don't you be spraying any sticky white stuff on me!"'' -Joker **''"The make-up makes me think you'd like that."'' -Black Spider *''"I finally get to kill you."'' -Killer Croc **''"Wake up, sleepyhead! You're dreaming."'' -Joker *''"Is it chilly in here or is it just you?"'' -Joker **''"You're jokes are terrible."'' -Captain Cold *''"Well aren't you a pretty kitty."'' -Joker **''"A pretty kitty with claws."'' -Cheetah *''"What exactly do you see in Batbrain?"'' -Joker **''"He's the man you'll never be."'' -Talia al Ghul *''"I'm truly astounded."'' -Joker **''"It would be a shame if I told Harley."'' -Power Girl Category:Injustice: Clash of the Titans Category:Created by Artemis Thorson